A Volatile Situation
Check out the Casino. Take out the Sindacco saboteurs! More Sindaccos are on the way! Stop them! Sindacco reinforcements are heading for the Casino! The Sindaccos have rigged a huge truck bomb! They're going to take out the Casino in one go! Stop the truck-bomb destroying the casino!}} A Volatile Situation is a mission in Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories given to protagonist Toni Cipriani by Joseph Daniel O'Toole from his bar in the Red Light District of Portland Island, Liberty City. Mission Toni goes to Paulie's Revue Bar looking for more work from JD, who is entertaining some '"special" clients. He warns Toni about the safety of the Leone Family-controlled casino in Saint Mark's. Toni leaves and drives to the casino, where he receives a phone call from JD. JD warns him of the Sindacco Family's plans to destroy the casino. A group of Sindacco Family gang members arrive in a Sindacco Argento, with one of the gang members attempting to rig a bomb outside of the casino. Toni kills and stops the gang members, but is met by a second wave, who also arrive in another Sindacco Argento but wield MAC-10s. Toni once again kills and stops the Sindacco family gang members. A third group in a Patriot arrive with Micro-SMG's in hand, but Toni again manages to fend them off. After killing all three groups, some more Sindaccos arrive in a Yankee rigged with explosives and park it outside the casino. When Toni attempts to move it, he finds that the Sindaccos have sabotaged it to remain in first gear, severely limiting its speed. Toni eventually manages to move it a safe distance from the casino before it explodes. Deaths * Various members of the Sindacco Family - Killed by Toni Cipriani for attempting to destroy the Leone Casino. Reward The reward for completing the mission is $1,000 and the mission Blow Up 'Dolls' for JD O'Toole is unlocked. Tips The third wave of Sindaccos arrive in a unique dark brown Patriot. This is the first time a unique Patriot is seen in the game. There are different ways to obtain it: * This vehicle is easy to obtain after killing the enemies. However when the Yankee arrives and later detonates itself when leaving the casino, it will frequently vanish and Toni will not gain access to it anymore. * At the risk of failing the mission (when the casino is detonated), the player can obtain it. * It is possible to rush to the location where the Patriot is after Toni moved its location when controlling the Yankee to a safer point, and after the mission completion, it can be saved. Also, the last wave of enemies drive a heavy navy blue Yankee. It cannot be obtained legitimately, as it remains destroyed after mission passes, and the safehouse garage is rather small. Video walkthrough Trivia *This is one of two missions, the other being Home Sweet Home, where it is impossible to gain a wanted level. *This mission may be a homage to the film The Long Good Friday, which involves gang members planting bombs in various places owned by the film's protagonist, including his casino (the exterior of which looks somewhat similar to the Leone casino). Navigation }} de:Eine brisante Situation es:A Volatile Situation fr:A Volatile Situation pl:A Volatile Situation pt:A Volatile Situation ru:A Volatile Situation Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA Liberty City Stories